In this project we are investigating the synthesis crosslinking and compounding of latex dispersed acrylic acid ester elastomers for use in casting extraoral maxillofacial prostheses. The films prepared are tested for room temperature mechanical properties, low temperature flexibility strain and ultraviolet light resistance. Dermotological test to determine skin reaction are carried out on promising elastomers. Maxillofacial prostheses such as ears and noses are prepared from the latices and efforts will be undertaken to transfer the technology to laboratories interested in preparing improved prostheses.